


Truly Prince Charming

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Charming Roman, Fluff, Flustered Logan, Flustered Virgil, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Roman-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, carrying bride style, carrying princess style, flustered patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Headcannon provided by pastel-virgil on Tumblr: Roman can lift all the other sides Princess Style TM and they each react differently!





	Truly Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a picture by secondus (Tumblr) which was inspired by the headcannon by pastel-virgil (Tumblr):
> 
> (Headcanon that Roman can lift all the other sides Princess Style ™ and each side reacts as such:
> 
> \- Patton squeals and giggles every time Roman does it, no matter how many times he does it. He makes no effort to get out of the situation.
> 
> \- Logan gets VERY flustered and tries hard to Look Dignified as he tries to push his way out of Roman’s arms.
> 
> \- Virgil legitimately squeaks and goes bright red and tries (and fails) to threaten Roman as he squirms
> 
> Roman gets very smug because it makes all three of them blush)
> 
> Please ENJOY!!!

Patton was in the kitchen humming a cheerful tune as he moved around the kitchen to gather the ingredients, he needed to make dinner. He was thinking spaghetti with meatballs, maybe some garlic bread to and a side salad dish just so Logan wouldn’t start ranting about how a meal needs to be well balanced and not just full of starch and protein. Though maybe he was right? Patton had started to notice himself getting a bit softer around his sides, which he didn’t know was possible since he was only a figment of Thomas’s imagination. Even so, perhaps Patton should cut back on the extra snacking?

Before he thoughts could trail any further down that rabbit hole Patton was swept off his feet and twirled around. Patton yelped in surprise, wrapping his arms around the culprit’s neck for support, who he now noticed was Roman. The princely side sang merrily as he twirled and danced with Patton carried in his arms like a princess.

“I’ve been dreaming of a true loves kiss!”

Patton blushed, squealing in delight as Roman continued to dance them around the kitchen with the ease and grace of a Disney prince. Patton always loved when Roman did this, it made him feel like he was flying while also being held close, so freeing and warm. As the song came to a close Roman leaned his forehead against Patton’s, adoration in his eyes and a large grin stretching across his lips.

“What are you doing, dear heart?”

Patton’s face was still flushed red and he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped from his lips, “I was trying to make dinner.”

“Oh,” Roman said innocently as he nuzzled against the side of Patton’s face “and what’s on the menu today, my dearest?”

“Spaghetti,” Patton squealed, legs kicking up as he squirmed in delight “and some garlic bread with a salad.”

“Mmh, good choice with the salad, keeping Logan’s nagging to a minimum.” Roman hummed, running the tip of his nose up and down the side of Patton’s cheek.

“Be nice, Ro,” Patton scolded, though it wasn’t very affective with his face so red as he tried to calm down his laughter “uh, can I come down now? I need to start on dinner.”

“Depends,” Roman purred, snuggling Patton closer to his chest “may I be so bold as to ask for a kiss first?”

Patton giggled, amused by the creative side’s antics, “You may.”

Roman did not hesitate as he leaned forward and planted a sweet, passionate kiss upon Patton’s lips. Patton chuckled softly against Roman’s mouth, raising a hand to cup the side of his prince’s face. Roman apparently took this opportunity to angle his head for a much deeper kiss, causing the fatherly side to squeak in surprise but very soon melted into it. He found himself chasing after Roman’s lips as the creative side slowly pulled back with a chuckle before diving in once more for another kiss. Then another and another, moving from Patton’s lips to his cheeks to his nose to his eyelids. Patton’s face flushed deeply, continuing to squeal and giggle as Roman peppered every inch of his face with kisses.

“Romaaaan!” Patton whined through gentle laughter “I have to finish dinneeeer!”

“Mmh, just a few more, I promise, my love.” Roman murmured softly against his skin.

“You always say that,” Patton squealed, half heartedly pushing against Roman’s shoulders “then we’re here for thirty minutes.”

“Fine, but only because you’re cute.” Roman pouted, planting one last kiss on Patton’s fore head before carefully placing the moral side back on his feet. But Patton had only a moment to breath before Roman hugged him from behind and began to trail kisses up his neck. Patton laughed and squirmed under his boyfriend’s hold, trying in vain to swat him away. “Romaaaan!”

“What? I put you down like you asked,” Roman chuckled, planting a long dramatic kiss against Patton’s cheek before finally letting go “but I guess since there’s still more work to be done I shall spare you from my affection…for now.”

Patton snorted, hands on his cheeks as they rubbed against his burning face, “Well, I mean you could always stay and help? If we can get things done faster, I may be compelled to give you a reward.”

Roman smirked, raising a perfectly arched brow at him, “A reward you say? My, my, how that is tempting, may I ask what kind of reward?”

Patton said nothing, merely giggled as he leaned forward to cup Roman’s face and plant a deep yet passionate kiss against his lips. Roman melted immediately, practically swooning, and Patton couldn’t help the swell of pride when he pulled away and saw Roman’s lips chasing after him. Patton smiled sweetly, admiring the dazed look in Roman’s eyes as his lips turned upward into a wide grin.

“My, that is a quite a grand reward,” Roman hummed happily “I accept your offer.”

Patton could only giggle in response.

\---

Logan was having a very difficult week, scheduling and rescheduling all of Thomas’s important events this month, helping plan and edit videos, as well as helping reorganize and clean the house. Logan was exhausted but he was determined to not let it happen again and had set about outlining a new and even better schedule for next month. Of course, that seemed to take up even more of his time and brain power but even with his drooping eyes and pulsing headache at the back of his head he was too stubborn to stop until he had finished.

Logan had been walking to the kitchen to put on another pot of coffee while looking over his daily planer and scribbling notes ever now and then. He was much to focus on his task that he hardly noticed the tiptoeing closer behind him until it was too late and he was lifted into the air like a newly wed bride. Logan yelped in surprise, accidently dropping his planer and pen to grab on tightly to his offender’s broad shoulders for fear he’d fall. After his shock and dizziness wore down a bit it only took a moment of spinning for Logan to properly pinpoint who it was.

“Roman!” Logan squawked, face flushed red.

“Hello my dear Spock!” Roman replied with a wide mischievous grin.

“Put me down immediately!” Logan squeaked, trying to squirm out of Roman’s hold.

Logan didn’t get flustered very easily but for some reason this never failed to make the logical side a sputtering blushing mess. Of course, when Roman found this out he used it to his advantage to surprise attack his nerdy boyfriend with love and affection. Not that Logan didn’t secretly enjoy the attention (though he would never in a million years confess that to Roman) but it also made him feel silly and unprofessional. He needed to be taken seriously, damn it, and he could not achieve that by being twirled around like some dainty princess!

“Mmh, no can-do Specs,” Roman smirked, though his eyes held a serious tone to them “you were fairly close to passing out there.”

“Falsehood,” Logan said with a stubborn pout “I feel perfectly fine.”

“Yeah, which is why you were tipping forward without noticing,” Roman said with a raised eyebrow “when was the last time you slept Lo?”

Logan had to think a moment, brain still too sluggish and slow due to lack of caffeine, “I woke up this morning so…last night I suppose.”

“Logan that was three days ago.” Roman said with a deadpan expression.

Logan’s cheeks flushed a deeper scarlet as he avoided making eye contact with the princely side “A…slight miscalculation.”

“Logan what time is it?” Roman asked with a frown.

Again, Logan took a moment to think, “Eight thirty P.M.?”

“Love,” Roman said slowly, chin gesturing towards the clock on the wall “its three in the morning.”

And so, it was, Logan blushed once more, pretty sure at this point that all his blood has redirected itself to his face. Okay, so maybe Logan had gotten a bit carried away with the whole planning ahead thing but that still left another question to be asked.

“Why are you up at three A.M., Roman?”

And just for a moment Logan thinks he’s gotten the upper hand but soon falls flat, “I heard somebody stumbling out of their room and went to investigate in case they had gotten themselves hurt. I followed you just in case you fell down the stairs but thankfully you didn’t and thankfully I was there when you did eventually fall.”

Once more, Logan was left a blushing sputtering mess, how unprofessional of him to act so irresponsibly and clumsy. But before he could descend down a spiral of self-loathing Roman kissed the top of his head and smiled at him in that soft, tender way that filled Logan with so much love and adoration. “Let’s go to bed, my shining star.”

Logan was pretty sure he had a ridiculous goofy smile spread across his face but he didn’t really mind, though that was most likely due to his exhaustion. And it was because of his exhaustion that Logan chose to boldly lean forward and capture his prince’s lips in a sleepy, soft kiss. Roman had momentarily been taken aback by his boyfriend’s sudden boldness but was quick to redeem himself and return with his own gentle, lazy kisses.

They pulled apart slowly, Logan’s eyes closed in content as Roman kissed over them softly, gently humming a soothing toon. He slowly crouched down to pick up Logan’s book and pen, never once putting down the bespectacled side for fear he might jolt him into full awareness and Roman would never get him to sleep. Logan wrapped his arms firmly around his prince’s neck, nuzzling into the crook of Roman’s neck as he carried him up the stairs and into his room where they both continued to snuggle under the covers.

\---

Contrary to popular belief Virgil actually enjoyed physical affection, the problem being was that he had no idea how to ask for it. For as long as he could remember he had always been the “bad guy” and had taken to keeping at arm’s length from everybody else. But then there was that whole redemption arc with Thomas accepting him as his anxiety and as a part of himself which in turn lead to another conversation afterwards when he left the sides to their own devices. Turns out that they actually liked Virgil, a lot, and not just in the friendly way.

He was surprised of course, because he had never in his life thought that they would return his feelings which he had kept hidden for years, but they did and the overwhelming emotions that followed after caused him to be, surprise, surprise, anxious. They helped comfort them and assured him that they didn’t need to be anything more then friends if he so choose. But of course, Virgil did want to me something more than friends but he wanted to take it slow and they all agreed.

So, now they were here, having found each other’s comfort level both physically and emotionally but communication was still a bit iffy. He knew the others weren’t mind readers, regardless of being projections of Thomas is consciousness, and Virgil knows he should try a bit harder but sometimes it was difficult to ask for hugs and kisses and snuggles without sounding ridiculous. Which would lead to moments like these where Virgil would aimlessly walk around the mindscape hoping to bump into one of his boyfriends and maybe, just maybe, they’d initiate some sort of physical affection so that he wouldn’t have to.

But of course, just because he had been wanting it does not mean he had been expecting to be lifted off the ground and spun around like a damsel in distress. He knew it was Roman as soon as he heard the telltale sign of some romantic Disney song being sung, because the princely side was cheesy that way. Vigil haphazardly hissed and kicked at Roman while also grabbing onto the material of his princely outfit so as not to fall off. Between the options of fight or flight when surprised Virgil more often then not chose fight which has led to the rest of the group to have really good dodging reflexes.

“Hey there Hot Topic.” Roman chuckled, spinning finally coming to a stop opting to rub his cheek against the emo side.

“Roman, you ass, put me down!” Virgil growled, face flushed as he half heartedly tried to shove Roman’s face away from his.

Roman turned his face towards Virgil’s palm and kissed it which cause the emo man to hiss in embarrassment and pull away, reveling a Cheshire cat grin from the prince. “Now why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t, I’ll kick your ass!” Virgil snapped, though it was a hollow threat, Virgil was hardly strong enough to take on Roman who went out adventuring almost on the daily.

“Hmm, I’d like to see that actually happen, my little storm cloud,” Roman teased, kissing the tip of Virgil’s nose who squeaked and pulled his hands back to cover his face, though he still glared at the prince. “but if you so happen to be in a merciful mood, I have a Disney marathon set up in the living room we can distract ourselves with until our darling heart and nerd get back from helping Thomas. What do you say?”

Virgil will forever deny that he pouted as he turned away in seeming annoyance so as to think over the offer. “If I agree, are you gunna put me down anytime soon?”

“Nope.” Roman smiled, loudly popping the “p” in the word as he nuzzled against Virgil’s neck.

Virgil squealed and squirmed against Roman’s affection, trying desperately to conceal the giggle that threatened to escape from his lips. Sometimes Virgil forgets that it’s okay to let down his wall every once in a while, not always having to be this dark and scary figure. Especially, with Roman, they had a rockiest relationship before all of this and sometimes that still peeked through every now and again. But they were getting through it, bit by bit, they still bickered constantly but now it seemed to be more playful than anything else.

“Is this okay?” Roman asked, suddenly very serious, which once more caught Virgil by surprise.

“Y-yeah, why?” Virgil said curiously, face still dusted pink by Roman’s earlier affection.

“I just don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable,” Roman said honestly and Virgil’s heart practically melted at his sincerity “I know how difficult it is for you to talk about these sorts of things but the last thing I want is to push you past you comfort zone. So, if you really want me to put you down I-”

“No!” Virgil said much too quickly, wrapping his arms tightly against Roman’s neck and curling into himself “I-I mean…I don’t mind, it’s…nice.”

Roman smiled again, this time warm and soft and full of love, “May I kiss you?”

“It’s not like you need to ask.” Virgil said, mumbling against the princely side’s chest. Roman chuckled, moving Virgil higher up in his arms so that they were now faced to face, “I know, but I would still like to hear an answer.”

“Yeah.” Virgil whispered softly, cheeks flushed as Roman gently pressed his lips over his. It was soft and warm and passionate and everything Virgil loved about Roman, his idiot prince.

Roman had carried Virgil all the way to the living room, not once letting him go as promised, and plopped down on the couch with Virgil draped across his lap. Virgil half heartedly rolled his eyes, a small smirk forming at the corner of his lips, as Roman grabbed the remote and pressed play on their first movie. As Snow White began to sing into the wishing well Virgil started to relax, leaning back to tuck his head under Roman’s chin who responded by draping his arm across Virgil’s shoulders and bring him in closer. Virgil smiled softly, basking in the radiating warmth of his prince as the melodic sound of Disney played in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
